


Water Wrath

by dalula



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalula/pseuds/dalula
Summary: Draco doesn't know how to wash dishes, pass it on.





	Water Wrath

“That’s not how you wash dishes.” 

Draco looks over his shoulder and glares. 

“Like you could do any better,” he scoffs. “Besides, you can’t wash dishes _wrong _.” 

Ginny arches her eyebrow and puts her hands on her hips, greatly resembling her mother. 

“You’d think the ridiculous things that come out of your mouth would stop surprising me by now and yet here we are.” 

She flicks her wand and the washing up liquid starts to pour itself liberally into the sink. Draco watches in irritation as the water starts to froth, engulfing the dirty cups and plates in suds. 

“I bet you didn’t even remember to make the water hot.” She comes up behind him and presses her body unsubtly against him, dipping her fingers into the water. With the feeling of her warm frame trapping him to the counter, he couldn’t give less of a shit what his name was, let alone the temperature of the water. 

“Adequate enough for you, Weasley?” He’s sneering but they both know it’s just for show. 

She flicks her fingers at his face, getting droplets of soapy water on him. “It’s freezing. I know you’re spoiled as all hell but this is just sad.” 

He glares. “You do that again, Weasley, and I swear-” 

Without hesitation, Ginny splashes him, soaking his shirt. 

There’s a moment of silent fury before Draco hurls his hand into the water and aims right at her face, bringing water up around them. She ducks behind him before it can catch more than the side of her head, most of it getting on his shoulder instead. 

“Nice try, Malfoy.” She’s laughing into his back, pressing her nose against between his shoulder blades. 

"Well, you’re not exactly playing fair,” he huffs. He wriggles, trying to manoeuvre her from out behind his back but she wraps her arms around his middle and clings on. 

“Fair? How very Hufflepuff of you.” 

He gasps like he’s been stabbed. “How _dare _you.” 

Plunging his hands into the sink again, he soaks them before stretching his arms behind him to wipe the wetness on any part of her he can reach. Ginny squeals, leaning in left and right as she tries to avoid him. 

“I’ll make you regret that,” she breathes into his ear. 

“Will you now? I’m not sure I believe that,” he catches her eye over his shoulder. They share a matching smirk before legging it to the bedroom, dripping water all the way there. 

They could finish the dishes tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is tiny i am sorry


End file.
